Due in part to a potential for reduced costs and overall performance enhancements, traditional networking has been evolving toward software-defined networking (SDN) and/or networks that operate according to a network functions virtualization (NFV) protocol in which virtual machines located in a cloud or virtual environment can perform processing or functions that were previously performed by local custom hardware devices.